


Hands of Time

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember when we were just kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/gifts).



_"Do you remember when we were just kids?_

_And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss  
Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not"_

They stood in the grass fields for hours, just talking – there were many other children around, but none of the others clicked like they did – which would inevitably lead to trouble, but not on this day. The older boy's hair was dark, while the younger one was as golden as the grass where they were laid, staring at the orange sky.

"How many planets do you think there are up there?"

"I have no idea… Billions. I wonder how many of them look like us?"

"None of them!" said the blond boy, sitting. "They aren't like us, they can't… They are just… _things_."

The older boy frowned at this, and the younger one laughed.

"I mean, they aren't _like_ us even if they look like us."

"Would you bet one of your hearts on it? And allow a giant spider to rip it from your chest and feed it to her children?"

The blond boy – not more than seven years old – looked at him, a bit scared.

"There is no such thing as giant spiders" he replied, nervously. "We won the war and they disappeared, thousands of years ago!"

"Legend says one ship managed to escape" said the other boy, seriously. "You never know… One of them might attack you someday."

"Or you!" screamed the younger child, as if that would make him safer.

"Or me. But I'd love it, wouldn't you? A life of adventures… Across the skies!"

"You and me, both. Together."

"Yes" the dark haired boy answered, softly. "Best friends, through time and space."

"No matter what. Do you promise me?"

"But of course! I'll always take care of you"

The younger boy stacked his tongue out, as if the conversation was being way too emotional for him to bear.

"Let's play Prydonians against Arcalians! I'll be the Prydonian!"

"You _always_ want to be the Prydonian!"

"That's because I _will_ be one once I enter the academy, and one day, I'll be the President of the Time Lord Council, and order everyone around!"

"Not me, I hope!" asked the older boy in a playful tone, and they laughed.

"Specially you, Arcalian!"

"That's _so_ not fair! I don't want to be the Arcalian again!"

"You'll have to accept that! I said it first! I am the Prydonian!"

"You're becoming spoiled; I doubt not soon you'll want to master all of us."

The older one crossed his arms, and the younger one came around, looking upset.

"Don't be like this. I'll never try to control you, and you'll always take care of me. You make me better, don't you?"

"I make you funnier!" said the older boy, turning and tickling the blond boy that laughed until both had fallen back on the golden grass, the laughter filling the air.

It was so simple.

_"I wanna break every clock_  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now" 

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are for "Inevitable" from Anberlin.
> 
> For Dark K, in her birthday. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Diana


End file.
